Satoru Monster or Savior
by Francisco Devilman Warrior
Summary: There are times when those we think are evil are actually the real saviors.


Revelations of the Past saga

Devil Lady

Devil Beast Incident one shot

Disclaimer: Devil Lady, Elfen Lied, Marvel Heroes, Xenosaga and Tenjo Tenge, Claymore and anything else I use does not belong to me but there respective creators even though I am using my own versions of some characters namely marvel heroes they still do not belong to me. Only my original characters are mine.

Satoru

Monster or Savior

Looking down from the rooftop of a building the young leader of rogue devil beasts Satoru sees the general populace.

"Look at them all. Like sheep. Ignorant about there true selves. Ignorant about the strength lying within them. But I do not blame the in fact I pity them being ignorant about our human kinds true power and status within nature the gifts given to us by evolution and still being given even now." Satoru gazed at the populace further with a look bordering on pity. "So foolish yet being kept ignorant by other forces like the so called "human" alliance. Stinking organization which is run by neo humans who were once known as mutants but those freaks will learn there is only room in this world for one evolutionary path of humanity one road for mankind to take and that is us."

As he continued gazing toward the city. He felt a presence approaching him a hostile one. Satoru smiled for he was expecting this person. It was Jun Fudo's adoptive brother Francisco Fudo.

"I have come to put an end to your supremacist madness kid!" Francisco drew his sword and prepared himself for a fight.

Satoru just laughed at that comment. "Supremacist? Me? Is that what you think? How foolish. How so very foolish of you." Satoru placed his right hand in his forehead while shaking his head. "My path will not lead humanity to destruction it will be what saves humanity from extinction."

Having enough of his speeches Francisco threw his sword toward Satoru. The blade impaled and launched him toward a wall where Satoru's body hung by the impaled sword. Francisco jumped toward his impaled enemy to finish him off but as his fist was about to connect Satoru disappeared from the spot.

"You coward! Stop hiding and fight me!" Francisco pounded the wall in anger as he took his sword out of the wall. "Its just like you pissant coward never fighting your own battles either running away or letting others do your job for you." Francisco looked around and saw he was surrounded by crow devil beasts. "Typical all you do is hide behind your thugs. Well then I guess I must shed there blood to make you fight. This is for everything you have done to Jun and Kazumi."

"Heh such violence such anger. How so very human how so very us." Satoru smiled. "But I do not wish to fight nor do I want to harm you." Satoru made a gesture which made the crow devil beasts back off.

"So you decided to fight now?" Francisco was surprised at this action.

"No for now I don't wish to fight you just talk." Satoru smiled at him.

"We have nothing to talk about." Francisco began to form a fist ready to attack.

"I thought the warriors of Hokuto believed in do not battle when you can avoid it. Even enemies can talk." Satoru directed Francisco to a room nearby.

Reluctantly Francisco admitted in his mind Satoru made a point so he decided to talk to him but will keep an eye on him.

"Please sit down." Satoru telekinetically placed a chair near Francisco so he could sit.

"Well first comes the obvious question. Why do you and your sister pester me and my friends all the time? Why do you stop my noble cause for advancement of humanity?" Satoru asked.

"Why!? You attack and murder innocent people to sate your desires were protecting them from your lunacy and you cause it isn't noble in the least!" Francisco gazed at Satoru with contempt wanting to just tear the little brats throat out.

"Innocent maybe but there deaths were necessary to remove all weakness from humanity. For our evolution for humanities evolution all refuse must be removed." Satoru smirked thinking about his vision of humanity.

"Evolution? You call the destruction and death that you do evolution? Evolution is supposed to protect and elevate the species that force changes from threats not this!" Francisco clenched his fist in anger.

"What makes you think there isn't a threat to our species." Satorus look changed from one of usual sadistic glee to one of seriousness.

"What threat? The only threat I see is you and your kind!" Francisco hissed at him getting more angry.

"I see you don't know or perhaps never heard of the Tokyo elementary school massacre. Well come with me then there is something you have to see." Satoru unfolded his wings and took off urging Francisco to follow which he did by transforming into his devilman form. "Izumi stay here and guard this place from attacks of either the HA and there neo human masters and the others." Satoru relayed this telepathic message to his companion.

They arrived and landed at an abandoned elementary school.

"So what the fuck did want to show me here?" Francisco was annoyed and still did not trust him.

"Come inside and see." Satoru and Francisco walked into the building.

What they saw were empty derelict halls once beaming with the lives of children now nothing only cob webs and some traces of blood.

"This place was where it all began for me. It happened some years ago when I was like everyone else normal enjoying life playing with my friends. But all that came to a rather abrupt end." Satoru tone was sounding sad.

"Let me guess your buddies? You probably killed them your self when you beast power manifested." Francisco interrupted accused him not knowing the facts.

"You would love to believe that wouldn't you that little Satoru was a monster from the get go. But guess what I wasn't as I am now. Now if you would please let me finish. It all came to an abrupt end when that day came. When that monster came." Satoru clenched his fist anger and sadness building up inside him.

Francisco could sense Satorus emotional state the kid wasn't faking.

"I was just getting back late from recess to take class I heard a scream I went to where it came from and then I saw the janitor dead in the floor with huge gaping hole in his chest his innards gone chewed off. I was really getting scared I never saw a dead body before. Then I heard more screams coming from my class room. I ran there deep in my heart I prayed nothing to my friends but that was wishful thinking. When I got there all I saw was the torn up butchered bodies of my friends and there I saw it the monster. The thing was hideous beyond belief and was chewing on my best friends innards. I wanted to stop it but I was too scared my friend was being chewed up like a piece of meat and I was too scared to do anything too weak." Satoru was on the verge of shedding tears this memory was painful beyond belief.

"Why where you left alive?" Francisco asked.

"That is the most horrible thing he left me alive simply to see me in grief simply to remind me of how weak I was I still remember his words no matter how we change we are just mere humans pitiful cattle nothing but meat. Afterwards he left and as usual the police arrived late then again they would just become food for that monster. I tried to tell them but no one believed me they just wrote it off as some serial murder. Only my parents believed me and looked into it." Satoru dried his tears. "After the funeral of all my friends I swore to myself I would be stronger not just me also mankind. It is also the reason for the killing we do they are test to see if the people tested are strong I will not tolerate any weakness."

"That does not justify the killing of innocent people." Francisco looked at Satoru sternly.

"It does if we humans wish to live! Or would you prefer humanity to die?" Satoru snapped.

"Hey small dick bitch I got some news this place it reeks of yoki. But not just any yoki its yoki on par with mine." Chrono talking in Francisco's mind sounded concerned.

"A yoma lord? Impossible you said they were not allowed to harm humans until that time you mentioned What ever it is." Francisco now was really worried.

"The only possible explanation is that it must be him." Chrono concern was rising.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Satoru felt a psionic backlash of pain. "Izumi what's wrong!? GAAAAAH!"

"What is it? What's going on?" Francisco asked looking at Satoru who was in pain.

"My hideout its been attacked I have to get there." Satoru unfolded his wings and flew full speed back. "I will ask you this once can you help me on this Francisco."

"Ok but if it is my sister Jun or the HA count me out." Francisco flew after him.

They both arrived at the hideout but were not prepared for the ghastly scene that awaited them. The torn up bodies of Satorus beasts. Satoru now knew this was not the HA or there neo human masters and definitely not Jun she can be brutal but not like this. These beast were boned like fishes torn open like they were nothing and worst of all there innards were eaten an all too familiar scene. Just Satoru and Francisco heard something that sounded like meat being chewed. Both of them followed the sound and there and found it the monster that murdered and devoured all the beasts.

"What poor souls have the misfortune to disturb my feeding?" The creature turned its head toward the two. "Ah well well if it ain't little Satoru. Heh heh how nice to see you again."

Satoru's confident demeanor changed to one of utter terror his nightmare has returned.

"What's the matter? Pissing your little panties already? You haven't changed a bit still the same little weakling." The creature smirked in delight.

Satoru's mood changed to anger after hearing that insult and tried using a psychic attack on the creatures mind. Sadly the creature was unaffected.

"I rest my case." The creature suddenly vanished and just as quickly reappeared behind Satoru and punched hard in the stomach. The blow was so powerful it crushed his stomach and ribs at once Satoru was in agonizing pain and coughing up blood.

"Little bitch you're nothing without your minions fucking weakling at least Jun Fudo and her brother fought there own battles." The creature was about to finish Satoru off but its arm was grabbed by Francisco.

"I admit that under other circumstances I would let you kill him but I can't stand the abuse of weaker people." Francisco was about to strike but suddenly dozens of cuts appeared on his body and mass a mount of blood poured out of each cut.

"How?" Francisco in shock collapsed on the floor barely alive.

"You're weak just like your sister." The creature kicked Francisco in the ribs and was about to tear into his innards but suddenly a fleshy hand protruding from Francisco's body stopped him.

"I don't think so Aion." Chrono began to form out of Francisco.

"Chrono? I knew I recognized that yoki it obviously couldn't come from that human." Aion smiled seeing his foe again.

"The time has come for you to die for breaking lord Shabranigdo's law you cock sucker." Chrono now fully formed and outside Francisco's body charged Aion after teleporting Francisco away from that place he did not do the same to Satoru for he cares nothing for him.

Both yoma lords charged toward each other and there clash created an energy flux which covered the entire planet. The yoma lords were fighting at an intensity even devil beasts cannot match.

During the insane battle Satoru was barely getting up still in massive pain and agony and looking for Izumi.

"Argh where is she?" Satoru asked for Izumi's whereabouts and suddenly found her but not in good condition she was still in beast form but with her intestines tied to her neck obviously Aion's work. Luckily she was still alive.

"Good she is alive cough" Satoru untied Izumi's intestines from her neck and placed back inside her neck hoping her healing factor would save her. Satoru was about to collapse but before he did he sent a telepathic message for Francisco. "Know this Francisco things are never as simple as black and white with us humans. Now you know the threat that hunts our species and now you know why the next stage of human evolution the devil beast has emerged and also learn some truths about your boss Lan Asuka." Satoru collapsed and was unconscious.

An entire day passed. Satoru and Izumi regained consciousness and there wounds were only partially healed it would take a few more months cause of how serious those wounds were. Sadly for them unwelcomed visitors arrived the troopers of the HA Genoshan main branch. Satoru was almost panicking neither Izumi nor him were ready to face those. Lan Asukas incompetent troops perhaps but not the elite of the HA mostly compromised of super powered neo humans.

"Damn to think they found out about this place. We have to escape were in no condition to fight neo humans especially the ES." Satoru looked around and saw that the yoma lords were no longer there but he also saw the mass devastation they left in there wake and they were holding back there power. "So they left well time to go. At least now I know my tormentor has a name Aion I'll make you pay for my friends."

Satoru carried Izumi away with what strength he could muster mostly cause she still was too weak to walk hoping he could evade the neo humans.

The end.

Authors Notes: Well another story done. Own version for a back story for Satoru cause he has none in the anime. Anyway I give thanks to my friends B-Tone, inoyoukess and hybridial. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
